The F4
by Deadly-Kiss
Summary: When Hikaru decides to challenge the F4, the campus most handsome and wealthiest group of boys, he expected deep hatred between each other, but what he got was a surprise. In a world of money, how can Hikaru, a pity Cinderella, survive?


Title: The F4

Summary: Hikaru Shindo goes to a prestigious school, where he meets the famous F4, the most popular and wealthiest group on the campus and on Japan. So, what happens when he dares challenge their rule? How can Hikaru Shindo, a pity Cinderella, compete in a world of materialism?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Hikaru no Go; they belong to Yoko Kamio and Yumi Hotta/Takeshi Obata.

Author's Note: This will be a translation of Hana Yori Dango with Hikaru no Go characters; of course they'll be some changes to make the story at least interesting to those who have read Hana Yori Dango. So, please, enjoy.

Chapter One: The F4

---------------------------------------

Seiji Private School, a ladder from kindergarten to high school. The place where Japan's and the world's most wealthy spent their troublesome teenage years.

But even with that said, Hikaru Shindo is an exception. Raised in a middle class background, his eager parents spent tiresome days working to allow him to stay at the exclusive school, hoping that one day he would charm a wealthy woman. Then, with another glorious day, bring the same wealth to the family.

-------------------------------------

"Hikaru! Good morning!" A young chocolate-haired man ran toward the said person, gasping with difficulty as he finally caught up. "Did you see Toshima's new ride. It's an awesome Mercedes-Benz, with leather interior. Italy, Hikaru! He brought it from Italy!"

Hikaru smiled sweetly at his friend, uninterested with the news. "Good morning to you too, Kimura."

"Did you even hear what I said?!"

"Yes, Toshima brought another Benz. What's the big deal, he buys one every month."

"Yeah, I know. It's just so unfair how we have to make do with Toyota and Suzuki."

'What's so wrong with Suzuki?! It was a dependable ride, it was cheap and durable! It can stand anything a Benz can stand!' He kept those words to himself for such thoughts in such a school was considered blasphemy. He scowled and answered, "Kimura, shut up."

Kimura snapped his mouth at the command, but his face grew undeniably red from anger. "It's.....it's just not fair, Hikaru. I saved my earnings for months and I still can't buy a Porsche. Sometimes I get the feeling that were the poorest kids in the school."

'So what, Kimura?! So what?! It's just money!' Oh, how he wished he could say such things out loud, but saying it would do nothing good. Such words would sound so comedic to them. The more money you have, the better you are. That was the way the school worked and that was that; he couldn't change it.

"Hey, Kimura, did you see my new ride?!" The two boys turned toward the obnoxiously, cocky voice and found Toshima in the latest designer clothes; ice rock decorated his neck and wrists, blinding Hikaru. "Dad bought it for my 16th birthday. Isn't it a beauty?"

Hikaru purposely did not answer, but it went unnoticed as Kimura opened his fat mouth and praised the gorgeous Benz. "It's an amazing piece of machinery, Toshima. The stereo. It's amazing! Hikaru and I can't even buy a measly Porsche."

Hikaru tried boring a hole through his friends mouth as the smirk landed on his sight. "How poor exactly are you, Hikaru? Can't even buy a Porsche?" He fisted his hands, bit his lips, and tried desperately to control his rising anger. One more wisecrack and his next actions would be to wipe that smirk clear off his face.

"Not poor enough to bow for anyone, Toshima." Hikaru answered, voice welling with pride.

"Maybe.....maybe not. You don't know what the _poor _would do for money." Of course he knew. His parents had sent him to this hell hole for a chance of wealth. How can he not know?! "Anyway, my birthday present caused my Dad around 1 mill. if you wanted to know."

He wanted to scream! One million dollars for some car?! He didn't even expect to make that amount of cash in his entire life. Are these snot nose brats trying to make his life miserable?! Do they find it amusing to rub their extravagant possessions to him and only talk to him at such matters, nothing else?!

He grinded his teeth and forced a smile. "How nice."

As he finished, another young teen came toward them; Hikaru realized that it was a friend of the brat before him. "Toshima, what are you doing hanging around these kind of _people. _Come on, let's go!" He watched them turned their backs on him and he scowled.

"I can't believe them! Kimura, do you believe them?!"

In a daydream of some sort, the young man responded with a nod. "Yeah.... aren't they just awesome."

Shaking his head in self defeat, he slumped down his head. He really couldn't see what was so awesome about some snot nose brats.

"Oh, come on, Kimura, were going to be late for our first period if you keep daydreaming like that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive into their classroom to find a clumped of students near the door, whispering. He found himself staring at the ashen face of Watanabe, one of the few people who was decently nice to him, placing a few things inside a box. Curious as to why they were staring, he poked the back of a student and asked, "Hey, what's with the crowd?"

Without turning, the student answered, "He's been red tagged. He came to pack his things."

He asked no farther questions. He was still amazed how much power the F4's parents had in the school. If he tried anything he knew that he'll be in the same position that Watanabe was now.

BAM!

His books plummeted toward the ground and the crowd retreated farther at the sound. Bending slowly, Watanabe quickly hurried to gather the fallen books.

'How can they just stand here and watch such a horrific image?! How can they be so easily influenced by the F4. Urgh, how can they stand this. It's inhuman!' Without a thought of the consequences, he moved through the crowd and toward the pale creature. "That's it. I'm going to help him!" But before he could go any farther, he found himself being pulled back toward the crowd.

"Kimura, what the hell do you think you're doing! Look at him!" Eyes excruciatingly filled with remorse and guilt, he turned toward his friend. "He's in pain, for peaks sake, Kimura. I have to help him!"

He stared awestruck as his friend's eyes pleaded, lips bitten, to control the waterworks from spurting.

"Hikaru, don't be an idiot. Don't let your kind personality ruin you in school. If you help him, you'll get red tagged yourself. I know that sometimes, you can be extremely stupid, but Hikaru, don't be so retarded to help him. You're my only....friend."

"But....Kimura....he," Before he could complain, Watanabe finished his packing, closing the lid of the box he made way to the door; the crowd dove away from him, as if he was a ticking time bomb. Sighing a breath of relief as he departed from their sight, they entered the classroom.

Hikaru, in a dazed fashion, walked toward his desk and slumped down on his desk, trying desperately to tune out the following conversations.

"Did you see his face. Pale as a ghost." He heard no remorse in her voice, instead, it was mocking.

"Didn't even last a month after he received the _red slip._"

"You know what....I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Yeah? So, why didn't you go talk to him?" A cocky sophomore asked.

"No way! If I did that, they would do the same thing to me!"

It all started when Watanabe challenged the clique of the top of the food chain-the F4. The next day there was a red slip in his locker; their declaration of war. And Watanabe, who used to be so popular and happy had turned nothing but the image of a ghost.

"There's nobody like the F4!"

"Fujiwara is too handsome!"

"And their leader Touya-his dad made the "Japan's Richest" list."

"The F4 are SO COOL!"

"Damn it! I'm so sick of this!" Hands slammed on the desk, vibrating at the hard momentum. A red hue crossed his cheeks as he became the sole attention of the classroom. "Um...." He scratched the back of his neck, "I....forgot something. Yeah, that's it! I have to go!"

He ran out of the room and following right behind him was Kimura. "Hikaru, wait up!" The fast paced youth did not hear his cry as he continued making his way down stairs after stairs. "Hikaru, wait!" Then, his eyes widen in surprise as he slipped at a step and began falling into the cold marble ground. Fortunately, he found some people to cushion his fall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The voice, to Hikaru's displeasure, was filled with mirth as he stared down at the shaken figure of his friend bowing at the feet of the speaker.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"If sorry made it up for everything we wouldn't need the damn police!" This came from another, a scarlet haired teen.

"Good one, Waya." The leader praised.

"Isumi, what do you think would be the proper punishment for such a crime? Maybe a red slip?"

"No, please, no." Kimura's eyes started spraying droplets of tears and they, laughed in amusement of it all.

"Kimura!" He felt a deep sensation of anger at the depth of his stomach as he watch the scene. It was

so horrible.

"Stay out of this!"

The suggestion came from a beautiful man, an perfect image of a well molded porcelain doll and he should have listen to his advise, really, he should have, and things would have been so much easier. What came next would not cause all his hopes and dreams to crumble. Things _could_ have continued as they had for the past two years; no one would know of Hikaru Shindo, and he would know nobody. This all could have come to pass if only he had listened to the man's advice. If....only....

Yet, he did not. He found himself fisting his hand and in a state of ferocity, he ran down the step, gathering momentum, and growling as if he was mad. He came faster and faster, then as he was to hit the bottom of the stairs, he flew toward the laughing fool with emerald hair, tackling him.

"My god," The scarlet haired laughed, "That's a first."

Then, dusting the imaginary dirt from his uniform, he gingerly stood up and pulled the crying soul up to his face. "Are you okay, Kimura?" He didn't wait for the answer, but instead turn back his attention on the one lying on the floor. "Bastard! He feel on you!"

"You F4's think you're all high and mighty, but really you're not! What's so cool about four stupid guys, some brats, who used their Daddy's money to get to life. Geez, get some manners; that might be impossible for you guys, though, you can _buy _them!" Then, stomping off, he heard the exclamation of shock and horror starting to each of the walls.

Hikaru gave a deep breath as he closed the door separating the school and a garden. "My god, I just challenged the F4."

Quote of the day: "probitas laudatur et alget"- Decimus Lunius

"Honesty is praised, yet it is left out in left out of the cold.

A/N: Yeah, so this would be my second Hikaru fic that I just had to write. Well, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and if you believe if I should make the chapters shorter than this; I enjoy long chapters myself, but if you prefer short ones, I would gladly shorten them. Please, everyone review, because I won't continue the story if I don't have enough people reading it. Jane! REVIEW!!! And tell me, if you have time, what you think of the phrase.


End file.
